What They Made Me
by Wasted-Passion
Summary: During New Moon Edward never came back. Now 62 years later Bella is a vampire living with the Volturi. So what happens when the Cullens come for a visit? Will Bella react as we expect?... Over-used idea, but I like this plot.
1. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this story. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY IT MAKES!!!. Ah well, I don't own it so my dream is shattered -Cries-**

Bella POV

It's been 62 years. 62 years since _he_ left me. To most vampire, this doesn't seem like much, but for me it might as well have been eternity already. Not only had _he_ left but so did my so called "family". Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. They had called me friend, they had called me sister. They lied. I knew that now, I knew people like the Cullen's were only good for making you love them and giving you happiness before they tear it all away.

I made sure that the Cullens all thought I was dead. I had faked my death after becoming a vampire by making it looked like i had commit scuicide. Even though they thought i was dead, I know without a doubt that if they knew I was alive than they would think I was the same innocent, caring, _stupid_ girl I used to be. They would be wrong. That girl was dead and she wasn't coming back.

After he left me in the woods that day, I was numb. I didn't know what to do so I stood there staring and I did nothing. I couldn't feel and I couldn't think. I didn't want to. It's a place that you feel you have no other options. Something speaks to you … drawing you in and convincing you that maybe the easiest way to be rid of the pain was to completely rid of it. The voice in my head was whispering for me to end it. I remember thats what I was thinking when _she_ came ...

Flashback...

"He left, he was gone, he left, and he was gone" It was all I could think. I couldn't feel anything. If I felt than I would die from the pain. He told me he didn't love me...that he didn't want me. I guess it made sense since I was only a plain human anyway, how could someone like him want someone like me? The answer was simple: They couldn't, and Edward had proved it.

I don't exactly know how long I was there for, but eventually she came out from behind the trees. Victoria. "Hello Bella" She said coming closer and closer towards me. I just continued to stare blankly at the spot where Edward had been standing. "Why are you out all alone in the woods, there might be a very dangerous someone here just waiting for the chance to hurt you" she hissed in my face. I didn't even flinch.

"I'm going to kill you now Bella" She said. "Your Edward will pay for killing James and he'll live an eternity with the pain of losing his mate just like me" she stated, getting ready to pounce at me. I guess that would be when I snapped. I laughed humorlessly and looked at her for the first time. "Go ahead and kill me, I wouldn't care" I said truthfully. "And neither would _Edward_" I sneered his name. "Kill me, you'll be doing me a favor" Maybe she will I thought to myself. I honestly hoped she did. Victoria looked at me for a second before asking a question I didn't evn want to acknowledge. "Aww, did little Edward leave you Bella?" She asked sarcastically. "Yes" I spat. "Aren't you supposed to be killing me? Get it on with".

"You know, I don't think I will. I'll change you instead. Then you'll have to live an eternity with the pain of not having the one you love. You'll just have to live with your suffering" She smiled at me creuly and got into a hunter's crouch. "What?!? No" I screamed, but it was already to late, Victoria had pounced.

End Flashback...

After the fire from the transformation had left my body I had woken up with threee people watching me from a few feet away looking skeptical. Aro had come with Demetri and of course, Renata to visit his old friend Carlisle and his family. So they had come and found me changed and alone. Aro had come torwards me after he had seen me awaken and start to dry-sob on the ground. He had asked me what was wrong and I don't know why I did it but I told him...Everything.

After my story was done I had stopped crying. I don't know why but it seemed as if my sadness had gone, as id I had locked it deep into a vault inside myself that only I had the power to open. I didn't feel the sorrow of my situation anymore, I was ticked. My anger rose and rose and I felt like I was going to explode from the hate when suddenly the trees around me were up in flames.

I was shocked and that made me momentarily forget my anger. As soon as I calmed down the flames had disappeared, leaving everything charred and burnt. Aro had looked at me longingly and had practically begged me to join the Volturi. Me, not knowing who else to go to and not wanting to be alone, agreed. We had made the trip back to the Volturi with them three talking excitedly about me and with me just sitting silenty, trying to think of anything but the Cullens.

At first everyone had believed that flame was my only power, which was dangerous in itself, especially for a vampire but after being with the Volturi for only a couple hours I had slipped and thought of the Cullen's and that caused me to accidentally use Jane's power on Felix who was the closest person to me. After asking Latia, Eleazer's replacement, to analyze my power she said that I could copy the power of any vampire I came in contact with. She also said that my fire power was just a "start off" power and that I could also block out the powers of the other vampires around me. This made me very, very dangerous. As of today, I have 107 powers.

Now, 62 years later, I was the 4th leader of the Volturi and the leader of the Volturi's stealth group called Ghost made up entirely of female vampires that I trained personally. Aro had asked me, after only twelve years, to be a leader. He probably did that because he knew I was powerful, more powerful than him by far, and he may have thought that if he shared the role of leader with me than I wouldn't just kill him and take it myself. I was grateful to Aro for giving me my life back…or what was left of it, and I would never had tried to kill him though, but still I had accepted the role of a leader and I had formed Ghost only a year and a half later.

"Master Isabella" Celia called from outside my doorway, interrupting my thoughts. "What do you want?" I asked coldly from my unneeded bed after Evie went to open the door. Its not as if I didn't like Celia **(A/N: Picture on Profile)** in fact she was second in command in Ghost and the only person other than my brothers who knew about my past with the Cullens, she was my only true friend, But I was cold to everyone, whether I liked them or not.

"Hey Evie" She said, before coming over to sit on the edge of my bed. Evie was my bodyguard, not that I needed one, but I usually let her handle trivial things I didn't feel like handling plus Aro insisted on it. He usually said that it kept up appearances and besides, it was nice to not always be alone wallowing in my memories since Evie was always with me.

"You need to get ready" Celia said. "For?" I asked in a bored voice. "For?" She repeated looking exasperated. "Well, Aro says its feeding time and that the banquet is almost here and that we're supposed to meet in the throne room, then he tells me to remind you that you agreed to meet with a coven that he has invited to stay here for a while and finally, after your finished with that, Ghost has a training session, which you scheduled I might add" She finished.

"I don't need to go to the thrown room to feed, you guys drink from innocent people and I refuse to do that, you guys know I only hunt human killers or rapists or anything of that nature, so why are you here? Come get me after the banquet is over" I said in an annoyed voice. "Yea, yea, yea, but Aro wants you there to control the guard if they get out of control again" She replied sarcastically. Celia was the only one who could talk to me like that and get waya with it, and she knew it.

"Fine" I sighed, getting up. "Umm maybe you should change first" Celia offered, glancing down at my clothes. I looked down too and realized I was still wearing the blood splattered clothes from my last mission. "Oh, Right."

I closed my eyes. Since we had a training session later I pictured myself in my training clothes. I opened my eyes and I was in black skinny jeans, black boots, a black and Gold sports bra and a black cape that Aro insisted I wear. Even in these simple clothes I knew I looked good, no longer my plain human self. During my transformation my face became more angular, my legs grew longer and my hair grew to my waist and darkened a shade in color but the most dramatic change were my eyes which were now a shining red color.

"Excellent" Celia approved. "Let's Go" I said and headed off to the throne room with Celia and Evie on either side of me. We walked into the throne room and most of Ghost and the guard were already there standing to the sides. Celia went to join them while I walked to the front and up the marble platform, and took a seat in my gold throne in between Marcus's and Aro's black ones. Caius, who was on Aro's other side, leaned forward and winked at me. I rolled my eyes because I knew he was only mocking the fact that I would not feed off of "innocent" humans.

After a couple of minutes of waiting for the rest of the guard to show up and talking to my brother's about future missions that the guard and ghost would have to do, we could hear Gianna leading the humans here as if they were on a tour. "This is the hallway just before the throne room where we keep our most exquisite art," She said and I could even hear a few clicks of cameras. Every Vampire was silent now and I wondered just what lie Gianna told the tourists to get them to come here this time. This place usually has an illusion around it that makes it look abandoned but i'm guessing they took it off for a bit so they would come.

"Next is the throne room," Gianna said opening the Giant, Elaborate doors. I heard some of the crowd gasp as they saw all of the people…well vampires…in the room. "And this..," Gianna said menacingly "is where you die," and I watched as every other vampire in the room pounced.

**A/N: Pics of my dear vampire Bella are on my profile too XD**


	2. Bella?

Edward POV

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella" Was all I was able to think as I sat in my room, once again, wallowing in my despair. Ever since we left Bella, it hasn't been the same. I had told Bella that I dindn't love her anymore, and it hurt me when she beleived me so quickly but I had to lie to her, If I hadn't than she would have nver let go and would have never been able to live a full, happy human life. But she never got to live that life. She was dead. My Bella, Who I needed, who I loved..who I left.

Flashback....

"Edward" Alice screamed, running into my room. "what is it alice?" I asked not really caring. "Bella"  
she said. That got me interested and i got off my bed and flew to the door. "What happend, Did you have a vision?" "I didn't have to" She said quietly, pulling me to the living room where every member of my family was gathered around the t.v. They all looked like they wanted to cry so i looked at the t.v and gasped.

There was a woman with dark hair talking and a picture of bella in the upper-right hand corner. Then the woman spoke the last words I wanted to hear. "Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of the cheif of police, Charlie Swan, was recently found at the bottom of a cliff with a broken neck and lots of other broken bones. It is beleived that she commited scuicide and threw herself off the..." That was all i needed to hear before the plan to go to the volturi and provoke them to kill me came in my head.

Just miliseconds before i was about to escape out the door Alice screamed "Emmett grab Edward" and I was pinned. "Bella" I whimpered. My love, My Angel, My Bella was dead. And it was all my fault.

End Flashback...

I couldn't stand this pain. Living without Bella just felt so wrong. I spent the first eight years trying to get to the volturi so they could kill me but someone was always ready to stop me. So i gave up and now I live life in a shell. I have no more reason to live. I exist plainly for the sake of my family.

Carlisle and Esme didn't need to lose another child and the others didn't need that pain of losing another sibling. That was the only reason i was still here. My family is almost as miserable as me. Even Rosalie, who had always ignored Bella, was sad. I could tellfrom her thoughts that even though she was jealous of her, Rosalie still saw Bella as a sister.

"Edward" Jasper said quietly, opening my door. "what?" I replied, not even looking at him. "Carlisle has called a family meeting" He spoke. "okay" I answered in a quiet voice. I got up slowly and me and Jasper walked down the stairs and into the living room where the rest of the family was gathered. He sat on the couch next to Alice while i just stood against the wall waiting for Carlisle to speak.

"Well" Carlilse said "We've all been in a a bit of a rut lately and I was hoping you all would agree to come with me to stay with the volturi for a while. Aro has invited us and I think a change of scenery will be good.  
My thoughts immediatley went into overdrive. Volturi...Volturi..They can kill me, I can finally be with Bella.  
But Alice immediatley put those thoughts to death by saying "It won't work Edward, Carlisle has already asked Aro about that and he promised Carlisle that no matter what you do, he will not kill you" She said, looking at me.

"Fine" I grumbled under my breath. I heard my siblings agree to go half-heartedley. "When do we leave?" Rose asked. "We will start packing now and catch a plane at 4:00 tomorrow morning. We should arrive at about eleven in the morning" Carlisle responded. Rosalie nodded and her and the rest of the family went to pack.

At 4:05 the family was in a plane and on our way to Volterra. Aro had told carlisle that someone would pick us up at the airport and escort us to the volturi headquarters. I closed my eyes and listened to my family's thoughts to see what they really thought about us staying with the Volturi.

Carlisle - I wonder if this trip was a good idea, everyones been so sad since Bella died..

Esme - I really hope this trip can pick everyone up a little, we've all been so sad since Bella..

Rosalie - As if this stupid little move will make anything different, Without Bells its just not the same..

Emmett - I wonder if they have anyone strong enough to wrestle me. I remember i could break Bella with just a hug..

Jasper - Everyone is so depressed since Bella. I miss her too, But their pain hurts..

Alice - Volterra, they have some great clothes there. I miss going shopping with Bella...I want my sister back.

I coudn't take their thoughts, they were all thinking about Bella. I closed my eyes and tried to block them out. I spent the remainder of my time on the flight imagining that I was with Bella in our meadow. She was alive and happy, smiling at me and it was perfect. Nothing could be more perfect. It ended all too soon. "Edward, we're here" Emmett said. I opened my eyes and saw the other passengers exiting the plane. I got up and went with the family to get our stuff. As soon as we had all of our belongings carlisle led us over to the corner of the airport where we waited 23 seconds until another vampire appeared.

"Hello, my name is Gianna and i'm here to escort you to the Volturi. Carlisle nodded and thanked her. We walked outside and there were two ferraris waiting for us. One had a blonde haired male vampire leaning against one. "I apologize, but as there are so many of you, we have to take two cars" The woman Gianna said. "Thats alright" Carlisle responded. "Me, Edward, and Esme will ride with Gianna" he said to us. "Emmett, Jasper, Roslaie and Alice, You are in the other car"

We all got into our respective cars. Me and carlise sat in the back with Esme and Gianna up front. "So" Carlise said."How are Aro, Marcus, and Caius?" He asked. "They are ok, and Aro is quite pleased that you've decided to stay with us for the time-being." Gianna Replied. "I'm glad" Carlilse responded. The rest of the short ride there was quiet and no-one said anything else.

"We're here" she said after a little whil,. driving up a long dirt road surrounded by trees. After a couple seconds I could see a huge beautiful castle. "We have a guard member who puts up an illusion so this place looks run-down to humans" she explained, stepping out of the ferrari and handing the keys to another vampire who took it, i guess, to park it somewhere. "Aro would like for you to meet him in the throne room" Gianna told Carlisle leading us down a tall passageway filled with different art works.

"Here we are" she said arriving at large, elaborate double doors. My family stepped inside while Gianna closed the doors behind us. There were four thrones. That was the first thing that registered in my mind. It went black, gold, black, black in order. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were all sitting in the black ones while the gold one sat empty. Each One of the volturi leadershad one or two guards behind them.

"Carlisle, my old friend" Aro said, rising. We all walke in front of the thrones while aro walked down to greet us. "It is such a pleasure to see you again" He spoke. "As it is to see you" Carlise answered politely. "But what is with the gold throne in between yours and marcus's? I don't recall that being there last time.

"You recall correctly" Aro said in his cheerful voice. "That is for our most recent leader. She joined Only a little over a half-century ago." Aro seemed extremely pleased when talking about this 4th leader. "She became leader in such a short time?" Jasper asked in disbeleif. "Well, yes" Aro answered him. "She is quite powerful and deserves it". "Impressive" Emmet murmured.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Aro exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "There is someone here that I think you might like to get re-aquainted with." Aro looked exited. "Of course we would love to meet them Aro, but I don't beleive there is anyone here we really know all that well". Carlisle explained. "Oh, but you do know her and i'm sure you'll be delighted to see her. Justin" Aro called. A vampire with shaggy brown hair entered the throne room a few seconds later and bowed. "yes, master Aro?" He said."I would like you to fetch Isabella -I flinched at the name of the girl- and remind her that she agreed to meet with a coven and to tell her that they are here now." "Yes, Master" He replied and left.

"Isabella is quite a cold person, and has been since i've known her but I hope that your guy's arrival will make her more happy, although she might be angry with me..." Aro seemed to be talking to himself for that last part. Justin came back soon and told Aro that this Isabella person would be down shortly. We waited a few minutes and then I heard the most beautful voice i've heard in the past 62 years. It sounded like...No i wouldn'think of her, I would only get depressed that i could never see her again.

"Evie, how much time until training starts?" I heard that lovely voice ask. "about fifteen minutes" I heard another voice respond. "Fine, we need to make this meeting quick." The beautiful voice responded. I looked up and noticed that both Marcus and Caius looked nervous and then they nodded at each-other and left out of a side entrance with there guards. "Cowards" I heard Aro mutter to himself. I took a second to wonder why Marcus and Caius were practically scared of seeing this girl meet us but before i could ponder over it too long the door openend and in came....Bella!?!


	3. The Cullens

**Disclaimer: I don't own this series, I dont want money for this thingy here...well I do but I'm not gonna get it -Cries- oh well XD**

**answer to reveiws:**

**Meghan - Thx, and i have dreams about this stuff too. just last night i dreamed i was on a stage backing away from a very giddy Alice with my hands up like i got caught at something...it was realllly odd XD**

**Stargazer-Look4Me - I can't tell you if they're gonna get together or not cuz that would ruin the point of the story but whats wrong with Edward? :{ Although i personally love my bitchy Bella XD oh and thx, i'll try to update regularly**

**Vassillia - I'll try, and i will if my teacher doesn't keep killing me with all the homework :{**

Bella POV

Everything had gone smoothly with the guard's feeding so it turned out I wasn't needed. After they were done drinking from the humans a few of the guard cleaned the mess in a few seconds at vampire speed. I was supposed to meet the coven Aro had invited here in a little while but I had some time so I went to relax in my room, leaving my brothers alone in the throne room with there guards where I assumed they would wait for the coven.

I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling while Evie sat beside me being her usually quiet self. I was busy daydreaming about how I could torture the human killer I had Demetri get for me when I heard two voices coming down the hall. "Mommy, mommy" Cassie and Caitlyn said running into my room. "What is it you guys?" I answered, glancing at them. "Cassie bit me" Caitlyn complained. "No I didn't, your just mad that I beat you in the race" Cassie disagreed. "Caitlyn is that true?" I said sitting up. "Well..yea" She said crawlng into my lap "but she did push me." I frowned at Caitlyn and then looked at Cassie who was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of me.

Cassie and Caitlyn **(A/N: Pics On Profile) **were both seven years old but they were very powerful and also third in command of Ghost together. Most vampires who didn't know there story were shocked because most mis-took them for immortal children because they could easily pass for four year olds. I was on a mission 47 years ago to kill a small newborn army that was causing trouble when I found them with a few other children that I guess were supposed to be food. The other children were just ordinary but from the twins I could sense strength just radiating off of them using Latia's power.

I used another power I had picked up from some Nomad to telepathically tell Aro about them. At first he didn't want them changed but after I told them that if they couldn't stay under control than I would kill them myself, he had agreed. Caitlyn and Cassie turned out to be very contolled and very powerfull. Both of the twins had more strength and speed than normal vampires and they were immune to fire, which made them invincible.

Ever since I have changed the twins, they have considered me there mother. For the first year and a half It had annoyed me and I tried to get them to stop calling me their mom and I had even physicaly injured them as much as a vampire can be, but they continued, not caring about the pain at all so after that I gave up and now I feel as if I am their mother and i'm very protective over them, not that they need it..

"Why did you push your sister, Cassie?" I asked in an uninterested voice. "I didn't" She pouted. "Cassie" I warned, I wasnt in the best of moods. "Because she said that I only beat her out of luck and that I was slow" She confessed. "Caitlyn stop saying things like that to your sister and Cassie nobiting your allies. Save your energy for killing enemies" I smiled cruely. "Yes, Mommy" They replied in unison.

Just then I heard a knock at the door. "Enter" I said quietly knowing whoever it was would here me. "Master" They said. "Your brother would like for me to tell you that the coven has arrived and he would like you to come down now and meet them" Justin told me, looking down at the floor respectfully. "Fine, i'll be down in a minute" He bowed and left to tell Aro.

"Ok you two" I said lifting Caitlyn off of my lap and setting her on the bed. "I"m going to go meet some guests and then i'll be going to the training room" Which was obvious since I was in black skinny jeans, black boots, a black sports bra and a black cape. "Now you can either go downstairs and wait for me in the training room or wait for me here." I didn't allow many people to be in my room unsupervised but the twins exceptions "Here" They, again, said in unison. "Fine, i'll be back in a bit" and with that me and Evie left the room.

We walked down the long spiral stair case and through a few passages. "Evie how much time until training starts?" I asked. "about fifteen minutes" She replied in a monotone voice. "Fine, we need to make this meeting quick." I said. I walked closer and closer torwards the throne room until I was at the gigantic, beautiful double doors. Evie walked in front of me and opened the doors.

At first glance I saw seven vampires and thought it odd for a coven other than the Volturi to have so many members. They each had their backs to me with Aro standing in front of them and Renata behind him. None of the coven turned around when I entered so I walked to Aro's side, ignoring my throne. "This can not be happening" I thought to myself. Standing in front of me were _them_. This was the first time I have looked upon there faces in the past sixty-two years. The Cullens....

**Du-Du-Duhhh. Lol  
****Sorry this isin't the meeting but I kinda needed to introduce the twins to the story since their sorta main characters.**


	4. Hate Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight so I'm not getting money for this so no-one can sue me. Isn't that right Emmett? *Emmett nods head really fast* Ya see ^^**

**Edward POV**

I heard the door being opened and in came...Bella!?! I thought. It smelt just like her but I couldn't be sure because I couldn't bring myself to even turn around. Apparently neither could my family because none of them turned around either. It took me a few milliseconds to think about this before I saw dark mahogany hair in my peripheral vision. The woman walked to Aro's side before turning towards us and one thought went thought my head. Bella....

**Bella POV**

This was the first time I looked upon there faces in the past 62 years. These were the faces of my old family, my old friends, The Cullens...the ones who abandoned me. I didn't even acknowledge them. I turned to the man standing next to me and said in a deadly calm voice "Aro, Why are the _Cullens_" I spat there name, "Standing in front of me, why are they even here?" I didn't raise my voice once, but Aro knew that that was when I was angriest.

"Now Isabella, I invited the Cullens to stay with us for a while and they have come. Please be polite and say hello." Aro never learned. I felt myself growing angrier by the second and I knew that by now I probably had crimson red streaks in my hair that came only when I was mad. My anger grew in those few short seconds and suddenly Renata fell to the ground screaming in agony.

"Isabella! Please control your temper" Aro said, looking down at Renata. I took a deep, un-needed breath and Renata stopped screaming. I must have accidently used Jane's power on her. She got off the floor and repositioned herself behind Aro. It was obvious that I wasn't going to apologize. I was still Angry that Aro had brought the Cullens here but I had calmed down enough and put on a mask of complete indifference.

"Bella?" Alice asked me quietly. "Bella!" She screamed and ran up to hug me. Of course she was stopped just a foot away and of course it was because Evie had done her job. She got in front of me with fire going all the way up her arms and said "Stay back or you go up in flames" in a monotone voice. Alice stepped back in fear and Jasper growled but stayed put.

I grabbed Evie's arm and heard the Cullen's gasp. Ha, they thought I was going to get hurt. They didn't know that I was immune to fire because of the twin's power. Well or course they wouldn't. They didn't know me anymore. "Evie" I said calmly. She cut off her power and took her place behind me once again. "Hello Cullen's" I said. I knew I sounded bored which is exactly what I wanted but on the inside my emotions were going haywire. I hated the Cullen's now but that didn't stop me from missing the girl I used to be and the life I used to have. I silently thanked the fact that Jasper could no longer feel my emotions since my shield grew more powerful with my transformation.

"Bella?" I heard Rosalie ask in disbelief. "Is that really you?" She said. Stupid blonde, I thought. "Its me, Rosalie" I said, looking at her. I know I still sounded bored. I shifted my eyes to the other members of my old family. A shocked Esme, regretful Jasper, a sad Alice who I couldn't bring myself to look at very long, Emmet looked speechless and Carlisle looked stunned. I didn't look at _him_, I didn't want to. "Bella.." Esme whispered. I glanced at her. "If you'll excuse me.." I said in a cold voice and started to the door with Evie right behind me.

That's when Edward seemed to come out of his frozen state. "Bella" he yelled after me even though he knew I could hear him loud and clear. I stopped but didn't turn around. "Bella, i'm so sorry. In the forest I didn't mean anyth-" I couldn't take this. "Save It" I said, cutting him off. I turned around and looked him in the face for the first time since they showed up. I saw regret and pain, but I knew it was nothing compared to what I had to live through. "I no longer care about what it is that any of you have to say. Now I have a training session to get to, so again, if you'll excuse me.." But its Aro's job apparently to ruin my life…well existence. "Oh, Isabella I'm sure the Cullens would love to watch you guys train. Would you?" He asked Carlisle.

No, no, no , no..."We would be honored" Carlisle responded sadly. Dangit! "Well then, Isabella, could you show the Cullens to the training room?" Over my dead body. "Actually Aro, I can't. I told the twins to wait for me in my room and I have to go get them before going. Maybe you could ask someone else," and with that I left the room.

**Alice's POV**

"Actually Aro, I can't" Bella told Aro coldly. "I told the twins to wait for me in my room and I have to go get them before going. Maybe you could ask somebody else" And then she was gone. I couldn't believe it, my friend...my sister hated me. She hated the whole family it seemed. Well we did leave her, I thought. But the old Bella would still love us, she would have heard us out and forgave us, I argued with myself. What had happened to that Bella? Where was the kind, loving, clumsy sister I used to know? What had our family done to her?

"Hmm…that went better than I expected it would" Aro said. "Celia" He called, and suddenly there was a tall blonde girl who looked to be about twenty standing in front of us. I had no idea how she had gotten there. "She can teleport" He told Carlisle who had looked as confused as me. Well I guess that would explain it. "Yes, master Aro?" Celia asked. I wondered what would make these vampires so dedicated to the three leaders of the Volturi. well four now I guess. But I only thought that with part of my mind. The other part was still wallowing in despair, which is very out of character for me.

"Could you please escort the Cullens to the training room?" Aro asked the woman. "They will be watching you and the rest of Ghost train today." Celia's eyes had flashed to us when he had said our name and they almost looked angry for some reason. "Of course Aro" she said politely. "If you would follow me please" and she started to lead us out of the room. Me and my family said one last goodbye and started to follow Celia out the door. We walked down a lot of corridors until we came to a passage-way that was made of pure glass. At the end of the passageway there was a large brown and gold door with an eclipse carved onto it. I was still thinking about Bella. How had she become a vampire anyway? I thought to myself. Suddenly Celia dropped the polite facade she was probably keeping up for Aro's sake and she wheeled around towards us looking ready to kill someone.

**Edward's POV (just as they started to follow Celia)**

I despised myself even more now that I knew that my beautiful Bella was alive...and hated me. I couldn't blame her, I left her alone and unprotected. I was a monster. I barely registered the fact that we were coming to a large brown and gold door, vampire brain or not. I couldn't believe how cold Bella had become. She used to be so happy...so innocent. Something told me that that innocence was alive no more.

My family's thoughts were also about Bella. Jasper's and Alice's were the worst to listen to. Alice was wondering what our family had done to Bella and Jasper was blaming it all on himself, thinking that if he had never attacked her more than 62 years ago than none of this would be happening. They were wrong of course, all of this was my fault. It was my decision to leave her after all. I really was a monster.

"How dare you?!?" Celia screamed suddenly, bringing me out of my thoughts. I had exactly l.3 seconds to wonder what she was talking about when she continued. "You make Isabella love you all, you leave her and then you want to show up here as if none of it had ever happened?" She continued and if looks could kill then we would all probably be dead now. "You want to pull the "Oh, I'm so innocent act like a bunch of little children and that might have worked on her before but I can tell you that it won't work now and it won't work on any other person here either" She growled.

I couldn't believe this. Apparently this girl knew all about what had happened and she almost looked like she despised us more than Bella. I guess my disbelief showed on my face because she looked straight at me and said "Oh, don't worry. I'm the only one here who knows about Isabella's past with you fakers besides the masters, but if you come near her, if you EVER try to hurt her again I swear I'll tear you to shreds and have Evie set you up in flames" She said menacingly.

I was scared. Not by this girl's threat but the fact that it seemed Bella really did hate us. If this woman got her information from Bella and all of it was hateful than Bella would probably never talk to my family and me. I could never get her back. My family's faces were all filled with remorse as Celia turned around and opened the large brown and gold double-doors to the training room.

The training room was large, very large. It looked like a huge forest but in the middle was hundreds of square feet of open grass. To the side of the open area was a raised wooden platform with ten silver thrones on it just before the trees and at the front was a marble platform with one gold throne. There were about 26 woman in here, some sitting cross-legged on the grass talking and some simply combat training one-on-one. "Those seats over there are usually used for any guard members who want to watch but Aro says you and your family are to use them today" Celia said to Carlisle, before walking away. We walked over and took a seat. It felt odd to be sitting in a throne although I imagine it would be even more so to be sitting in the gold one that was so much more elaborate than these.

I looked around but couldn't see Bella among any of them. I wondered where she was, maybe she was with the leader of this group that all these vampires seemed to be waiting for. I really wanted this training of theirs to be over so I can try to talk to her. I still can't believe my beautiful Bella was a member of the Volturi. It seemed so odd. **(A/N: Please note that in this the Volturi aren't evil or anything there just very powerful and blah-blah ect..)** I really hope Bella will listen to me. We need her to make us whole again. I need her. I should have never left her in the first place. It was the biggest mistake of my life. A mistake I hope to correct.


	5. Ghost

**Disclaimer: I dont ownt twilight [obviously] ect.. ect.. ect....**

**_Bella's POV_**

I can't believe the coven that came here is the Cullen's! How could Aro do this to me? Ugh, I thought to myself. I can't get worked up over this. I have to treat them like normal guests and act as if nothing has ever happened between us. Yea righ, Was my answer to my self-thought option. Well for now, I have to forget them completely and get into training mode. I walked up the spiral staircase towards my room and heard the twins arguing again.

"I would win this time!" I heard Caitlyn say. "Nu-uh, I would. Everyone knows I'm faster." Cassie argued back. "I'll bet you three shopping trips that I would win" Caitlyn offered. I would definitely kill Celia for getting them so hooked on shopping. "Fine" Cassie answered. "And when I win you'll have to pay for-" She was cut off by me and Evie entering the room. "Mommy" They both squealed. Caitlyn jumped into my arms and Cassie just stood in front of me.

"Would you two quit arguing, it's annoying me" I said. "Sorry" They replied at the same time. "We really are sorry master" Cassie apologized, looking up at me. They only ever called me master when they knew I was annoyed and they were trying to get out of trouble. "Its fine," I said to them. "Now are you guys ready to go, we have some guests that will be watching us train today." I told them. "Guests really?" Caitlyn asked, excited. "Do you think they'll want to race?"

"No, you're not to talk them. They're not training with us, Aro merely wanted them to watch" I told her. She looked as if her puppy had just died, it was almost comical. Come on you guys, we don't want to keep Ghost waiting now do we?" I said, walking out of my room. I put Caitlyn down and kept walking. We were only half-way down the dark hall when a very large wolf came around a corner. "Ahhh!" The twins screamed in happiness and ran to it, hugging its legs.

"Hello Apollo" I smiled at him. "I see your back from your mission." Apollo **(A/N: Thx go out 2 ****Seth O. Blade.**** 4 the name. I love it ^^)** is a very rare case. There was once a werewolf who for unknown reasons stayed in wolf form so long that they actually forgot they were part human. That werewolf mated with another regular wolf and that created Apollo. I found him some thirty years back when he was just a cub. His half-werewolf side makes him strong enough to kill vampires so he was able to join me in the Volturi. Now he barely ever leaves my side. He only really does when he has to go on missions without me.

"Yes, it was rather simple. Just a few werewolves that Caius wanted destroyed" He said back to me through his thoughts. That's another amazing thing about Apollo; he could direct his thoughts into your head as a form of communication. "How boring, just a few werewolves" I joked. He gave me his wolfy grin and sat down next to where I was standing. This delighted the twins, because they could now climb on his back, which they did.

Apollo is beautiful in a wild kind of way. He was large, not as big as a werewolf but not as small as a regular wolf either. He reached about an inch above my shoulder in height and his skin was night black except for a small part around his neck that was white. "Don't get comfortable" I told him "Ghost has a training session" He growled and stood up. "I've just gotten back and I still can't relax" He complained in that throaty "voice" he has.

"Oh, well" I said as I started walking towards the direction of the training room. Caitlyn and Cassie were riding on Apollo and Evie was walking behind me as usual. "Evie, how long until the next mission" I asked. "We gave the leader a warning telling him he had two weeks or we would handle his newborns ourselves a week ago" She answered. "So one week and then we kill them, no-one can control 200 newborns." I said aloud.

"Mother, how many of us are you taking with you?" Cassie asked me. "I haven't decided yet, why would you like to come?" Cassie was always eager for a mission. "Yes!" She said, smiling at me from Apollo's back. "Well, I might take you guys then" I responded. Caitlyn and Cassie went everywhere together, one couldn't go somewhere without the other going as well.

We were getting closer to the training room when another person came out of a secret passage. It was Jessica, one of the servants. "Master Isabella, Caius wants you to meet him really quickly before you go to training." She said. "For what" I asked, I was getting really annoyed. "Umm, Umm I...He…um…wanted to tell you something" She stuttered, looking at the floor.

"Fine" I said angrily and she nodded and disappeared down the corridor. "Ok, Evie take the twins and tell the girls I'll be a little late." I ordered. Evie just nodded while the twins jumped off of Apollo's back. "Can we race until you get there" Cassie asked, smiling up at me. "Fine" I agreed. They walked away towards the direction of the training room, with Evie being pulled by the hands by the twins. "Let's go," I told Apollo.

**Edwards POV**

I was anxious sitting here waiting for Bella to come in. Wasn't she supposed to be here too? I tried tuning into the thoughts of the women here to pass some time and maybe get more info on what Bella's been doing for the past 62 years but frustratingly found that I couldn't. I wonder if that has anything to do with Bella since she was the only person whose thoughts I've never been able to read.

I heard the door being opened and I turned my head towards it hoping Bella had finally come but found to my disappointment that it was only the woman Evie that was with Bella before. I was disappointed and was about to turn back around when I noticed two little kids with the woman but they weren't just kids they were vampire kids. Immortal children. I heard the gasps of my family and I didn't need my mind-reading power to know that they were thinking the same thing. What were immortal children doing at the Volturi?

I was astounded. Weren't the Volturi supposed to enforce the rules? Why were they breaking some themselves? What was going on? "Cassie, Caitlyn; Over here!" I saw Celia call from the other end of the training room. They ran over to her and I swear I had never seen any vampire run faster. "Do you want to race?" They asked her at the exact same time. By now everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and had gone over to Celia and the identical vampire kids.

"Come on you guys line up, lets see if anyone can beat them this time" Another woman said. It was obvious that these two twins were apart of this group but it still seemed so unbelievable. "Yay" they both screamed at the same time. All 29 of them lined up at the end of the clearing, just before the trees started. "On your mark...Get set…" But before she could finish the door opened again.

**Bella POV**

I walked to the training room even more annoyed than before. Caius only wanted to tell me that in an attempt to beat the Volturi that the idiot vampire we warned had made another hundred newborns. Luckily for us they weren't all from the same area so it went unnoticed to the human world. Also now I'm late and I'm barely ever late for training. Oh yea, and to add to that the Cullens were here. I had so many reasons to be in a bad mood right now…well in a worse mood than I'm usually in.

_Don't look so evil,_ Apollo 'said' to me, laughing. I just grimaced at him and continued walking at human pace. "You should fill in ghost about the new information about that newborn maker" He suggested. I just nodded. We were almost to the training room's large doors and I could hear them about to start a race. I thought about waiting for them to finish before going in but decided not to so I just walked though the glass passageway and opened the door.

**Edwards POV**

All 29 of them lined up at the end of the clearing, just before the trees started. "On your mark...Get set…" But before she could finish the door opened again. I looked over and I saw my angel. She had a large black wolf by her side and if it was any other person walking by the wolf I might have thought this was odd, but this was Bella and my thoughts were only for her. That was, until I saw what happened next.

As she came all the way through the large doors and started walking in she only glanced at my family and looked back at the vampire women who, now that I looked, were in three rows and all bowing to Bella. What the heck was going on?

"Cassie, Caitlyn" Bella said to the two vampire children, sounding annoyed. "Sorry" They replied in unison and went to sit in the empty spaces between a bowing Celia and Evie. "Evie, can you explain today's training to the Cullens" She said, not even looking at us. Evie nodded and stood up facing us. "We do different types of training but today Master Isabella…" My family was all thinking 'what?!?' in their heads." …will be using her power on Ghost's members so they learn to deal with mental and physical pain and try to withstand it" She said and then she got back down on one knee facing Bella.

"Right" Bella said. "Apollo, I don't need you at the moment, you can relax now" She appeared to be telling the wolf. The large thing…Apollo, nodded its head and went to the gold throne at the end of the training room to lie down next to it. "Ok guys, sit down" She ordered and immediately no-one was bowing anymore and they were all sitting cross-legged like the twins. "Before we start, you guys should know that the army of newborns we have to deal with next week now has 300 members. My family gasped at the large numbers and I thought I could see Bella smirking although she didn't turn her head our way.

All of ghost seemed to be completely comfortable with the news that they had to fight 300 newborns and this made me anxious all over again. Is this the type of things my sweet Bella had been dealing with for the past 62 years? "So just for precaution reasons" Bella continued "I'd like to take at least 9 of you" She finished. Wait, Nine! There are three-hundred newborns and she's only taking nine of them! By Jasper's thoughts he seemed to think this was insane as well. I let a low growl escape at the thought of Bella fighting so many and she just glanced at me and looked away.

"So far everyone who is going will be me, the twins, and Evie…and Apollo of course but he doesn't count. I'll choose who else is going later." She told them, looking around. "Ok, so all of you go to the side lines. Except Micha, you stay where you are" She said looking at a brunette. The entire group of vampires went to the sides except the brown-haired woman who stood up and Evie who went to stand behind her. "Ok Micha, I'll be nice and let you pick your poison" She told the woman jokingly and yet still serious. The woman responded with something called Greatest Mental Fear and when Bella used her power is when I learned just how loyal to Bella that Ghost was.

**A/N...****Vampires Of Ghost........Powers............Status  
**

**Isabella(19) - Copys and keeps the Powers Of others - leader  
Evie(21) - Able to throw flames from her arms - Leader's bodyguard  
Celia(20) - Teleport/invisibility - 2nd in command  
Cassie*twin*(7) - Hightened strength, speed, immunity to flame - 3rd in command  
Caitlyn*twin*(7) - Hightened strength, speed,immunity to flame - 3rd in command  
Micha(17) - Can make you think your living your worst fear - member  
Dragon*opal*(23) - can summon and control reptiles - member  
Naomi(15) - Telekenesis - member  
Scarlet(19) - Can influence you to do what she wants - member  
Ashlee(18) - Can talk to you through your mind - member  
Shamira(22) - Can sense what other people's powers are - member  
Taylor(17) - Can see the future - member  
Domo *Dominique*(19) - force feilds - member  
Storm *Rebecca*(19) - controls the weather - member  
Bianca(19) - Can turn things to ice - member (Best fighter out of members)  
Angelica(18) - tracker - member  
Ren *Serenity*(17) - can use atoms and matter to make things from mid-air - member  
Allison(16) - makes you feel like your body is collapsing in on itslef - member  
Hayley(20) - makes things explode just by willing it to - member  
Lexi *Alexis*(18) - can fly - member**


	6. What They Made Me

**I'd like to say that I've been really busy so I couldn't update but that would be a lie. In all honesty, I just forgot I was writing this…. SORRY! But I checked my E-mail (something I do very very rarely) and I had all these E-mails from so I remembered, and now I'm back. Yay! :}**

**Bella Pov**

"So just for precaution reasons" I told them "I'd like to take at least 9 of you. I took a second to wonder what the Cullens thought of this and by the subtle growl I heard from Ed- _Him_, they probably thought it was insane. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to care.

"So far everyone who is going will be me, the twins, and Evie…and Apollo of course but he doesn't count. I'll choose who else is going later." I told them, looking around to see if anyone had any complaints. No one did. They never do. "Ok, so all of you go to the side lines. Except Micha, you stay where you are" I said, deciding she would be the first example. The girls got up to go stand out of the way while Evie went to stand a few feet behind me. "Ok Micha, I'll be nice and let you pick your pain" I told her, smiling because Micha was one of my best and I knew she'd pick something hard so she could try to tough it out.

"Strongest Mental Fear" she told me, looking me dead in the eye. This was her own power, but she never had it used against her. Even though I never used her power against her before, I knew what her fear was, because it was most of ghost's fear. "Alright" I said, my smile drooping a little. I dove into Micha's mind until I was lodged so deep that it seemed that her greatest fear was reality.

"No!" she yelled, dropping to her knees. "Don't be dead! What are we supposed to do without you Isabella?" Her voice suddenly turned into a whisper "You can't leave us! You can't leave Ghost" It was sad how much these girls depended on Ghost as their reason for existing. Before I formed it, most of them had no purpose. With me gone, they feel as if their existences would go back to having no meaning. It was a sad realization on my part.

"Done" I declared and Micha stood back up. "Learn to get over your fear. Even if I die, Ghost would still exist." I gave her a small smile and she walked to the side with the others. "Next?" I called. Predictably, Celia stepped forward. After about an hour of this, I had the girls pair up and do a few practice matches. By the end of it, Ren was reattaching her arms and Naomi had just run back from Africa. "You guys can go" I dismissed. Everyone left except for Apollo, who was just staring at me from his spot next to the throne I rarely use.

Great, now I must deal with…. The Cullens all stoop up and started to walk towards me. Why the hell did I allow them to stay anyway? Too late now, I guess. "That was… Impressive Bella" Carlisle spoke; although I got the feeling he was more shocked than awed. "How is it that you came to be the leader of such a group?" He asked, while the rest of them stared at me. I heard the unspoken question though; what happened to you? Their expressions all ranged from sad yet revolted to down right depressed. Well actually that was only Edward. Hmm, I wonder what he had to be so depressed about.

"It's a long story, Carlisle" I answered him. "We have time" Alice said, eyeing me sadly but still curious. Edward was looking at the floor appearing to not hear our conversation, although I knew he was listening intently. "Sorry, but my past wouldn't exactly be your business, now would it?" Surprisingly, it stung to look at the hurt expressions of my ex family, but did they really expect me to forgive and forget and just open up to them after everything they did to me?

It's a weird sight, to see the family that abandoned you come back into your life suddenly and yet all they could do was look at you as if you had just crushed their whole world and not the other way around. Did they actually expect I would be all loving towards them after they practically killed me? Sure they didn't do it literally, but they might as well have.

Apollo walked over to my side and looked at me curiously. _You don't like to see them hurt_, he thought at me, surprised. The weird thing about Apollo is that he could usually read me like an open book when other people couldn't understand me in the least. Even_ I_ could barely understand me. I didn't really want the Cullens to see any weak point I may have so instead of continuing the conversation, I looked at them once more and walked out. They didn't follow me. I didn't expect them too.

You would think maybe they would understand. They leave, I die. I guess they never did truly get how much my life depended on them. At first it was just mentally that I died because of them, but that soon turned to physically as well, I thought, as I walked down the hall towards the front of the castle. I never could hold it against them, my losing my mortality, but I would always resent them for taking away my chance of happiness in this bleak existence.

They would always be the key point of my universe, because in a sick twisted way, they were the pain that kept me going. I would continue to live this life devoid of happiness if it meant others of my kind could live without worry. If that meant I had to kill to fulfill that purpose then I would. What else could I do? I wonder if they understood that. If they could even begin to comprehend just how big an impact they had made on me. I wonder if they had the right to be revolted or disgusted. How could they? This is what _they_ made me.

**  
A/n: Its a bit shorter than my other chapters...sorry. And btw, I changed the name from 'What I've Become' to 'What They Made Me'**


	7. Move Along

**A/N: I'm boreddddd. ~_~**

**Slygirl16: Thx, and sorry for forgetting. ^_^ Lol. I'll try to update as much as possible to make up for it.**

**Bella Pov**

"_What is born of fire is consumed by water."_

"What are you talking about?" I asked Apollo. "_The more fire you use against the Cullens, the more it shall consume who you really are." _He Thought."What is that supposed to mean?" I wondered aloud_." I won't tell you, but you'll figure it out eventually." "_And I won't tell_ you _how infuriating that is" I spoke. "_You are frustrated all too easily, my queen." _He answered_. _"Don't mock me" I responded while he just gave his throaty laugh.

"Isabella" I heard someone say from a couple floors down. "Now what" I muttered to myself. I was perfectly content to stay in my room until the Cullens left. I went to join my brothers in the throne room and it turns out that the Cullens were the reason I was being called in the first place. I entered the room and my brothers were at their throne with there guards behind them. Evie was standing behind my throne and when I looked to the left, the Cullens were leaning against the wall.

"What?" I asked angrily, walking to my seat. Why did Aro make it his mission to put me in the same room with the Cullens again and again? "Well, as I'm sure you know, the Cullens have some pretty special powers…" My head whipped around to glare at him. First he invites the Cullens here and now he wants me to_ touch_ them? "No" I answered his unspoken question. The Cullens looked between us confused, probably wondering what we were talking about.

"Isabella" He half scolded and half plead. We stared at each other for a few seconds longer until I finally gave up. "Fine" I complied. "Excellent" He beamed at me. "What's going on Aro?" Carlisle questioned. "Well old friend, I would be delighted if you would allow Isabella to touch the members of your coven for just a few seconds." He replied cryptically. "Why? What happens? I won't allow you to harm my family." Esme looked at Carlisle as if she thought I would never dream of hurting them. Unfortunately for me, I never could…purposefully anyway.

"Nothing will happen. You have my promise, if that means anything" I reassured. I really just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. "And anyway, I'll only need to touch Alice and Jasper." Aro looked at me as if to say I was missing someone. I knew he was talking about Ed...Edward, but I wasn't going to touch him, which is exactly what I told him telepathically. He looked disappointed but resigned.

"Fine" Alice said. It seemed that she was trying to prove to me that she trusted me. How odd. Jasper didn't look as willing but he stepped forward with his wife. As I stepped down, I couldn't help it and I looked at Edward. There was some emotion in his eyes that I couldn't place. Longing? No, that couldn't be it. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and stopped in front of Alice.

"This won't hurt, but it will definitely feel…different. Is that fine with you?" I asked her. "Of course" she replied. That was the voice of my best friend, a whisper in my head was trying to tell me. But just when I started to smile, another one told me that a best friend wouldn't leave you to die. The reminder dropped the non-existent smile off my face just that quick.

I reached out my hand face-up in front of her and she placed hers in mine. The feeling of gaining a new power is something you never truly get used to. As soon as our skin connected, my mind was closed off from the rest of existence and I couldn't see anything. A tingling started from our joint hands and spread throughout my body. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain that somehow still didn't feel like anything at all. Without warning, the feeling went away and I felt normal again. I looked at Alice who looked dizzy, which was extraordinary seeing as what we are.

She had the look as if she had just woken up from a dream. "Are you ok?" I asked her. I hated the fact that I was actually worried. "I-I...think so, what did you do?" She questioned. "I copied your power" I told her truthfully. "You mean you…" She started. "Can have visions now, yes." I finished for her. "How" Carlisle asked, looking fascinated. I shrugged. "It's my power. I can copy the powers of others." I said nonchalantly. "Does it…" He tried to say before I cut him off. "Can we continue this in a sec Carlisle?" I asked, nodding my head at Jasper. "Oh right, of course." He responded, looking as if he was about to get the chance to study a newly discovered species or something.

I turned to jasper and held out my hand again. "I'm sorry for what I did at your birthday" He told me. I looked in his eyes and continued to hold out my hand before saying "I'm sorry that this is going to hurt" He looked at me confused before placing his hand in mine. We both dropped to our knees in agony but we couldn't let go of each other. The only thing that was the same between this time and the time with Alice is that I lost control of my sense of sight and hearing. When we both came to, The Cullens and my brothers were gathered around us calling our names.

I noticed that Jasper's head was in Alice's lap and I could feel that mine was in someone's also. By the current of electricity running through my skin, I knew it was Edward and yet I couldn't bring myself to care. "Was that…?" Jasper said looking at me. I knew what he what he was about to ask because I could read his thoughts. I realized it was because Edward had touched me and I must have been out during the copying. If I couldn't feel it that meant neither could Edward. He probably didn't even know his power was copied. I got frustrated with all the thoughts of the vampires around me forming together so I cut off his power before I could hear anyone else's. The beauty of my power is that I could turn off the copied powers by choice. "Yes" I muttered, answering his un-spoken question and sitting up, and he did as well. Jasper and I were still holding hands and he tightened his grip. **(A/N: This is NOT JAxB)**"I'm sorry" He whispered. "What are you two talking about?" Rose said, and I knew everyone was else was wondering also.

"I have to go" I said. I let go of Japsers hand and tried to get up but Edward grabbed my wrist. "Bella" He said sounding tortured and I knew why. Guilt. He could read Jasper's mind so of course he knew what had just happened. Part of me, the old Bella, wanted to wipe that look of tortured sadness off of his face, but who I am now just wanted to get the hell out of there. That part won. I ripped my hand out of his grasp and ran.


	8. Sacrifices

**A/N: Lucky thing that I have nothing to do because it gives me some time to write. Yay!**

**Bella POV**

I ran straight out of the castle and into the woods. I stopped in a clearing, my clearing, and sat down right before the humongous pond at the edge. I tried to let the sounds of the waterfall clear my thoughts but it wasn't helping much. I thought of what Apollo had said _"What is born of fire is consumed by water" _Now I understood_. _The new me was born of such rage that I had lost myself, but as soon as I saw just how much Jasper felt sorry for my pain, truly sorry, all that rage was washed away.

I don't know why they left me, and I don't forgive them and yet, I just can't be angry with them. I feel tired. I'm tired of hiding behind my anger. What's the point? There had to be a limit to how far I would go and be pushed until I broke. I thought I'd reached that limit when I first started killing. Turns out my limit wasn't anywhere near being reached. Was this my limit? Would this be the point of no return? Did I even want to return?

After about twenty minutes my thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps coming my way. These were too fast and too light to be human so I knew either the Cullens or my Brothers must have followed me. It was the Cullens, predictably. The first person to break through the trees was Edward. He always was the fastest. I tried not to give in, honestly. I tried to resist but I failed and then I looked into his eyes.

I saw pain.  
I saw love.  
I saw hurt.  
I saw confusion.  
I saw eternity.  
I saw nothingness.  
Anything and everything. So much and so little.

"Bella" He whispered. It's funny how much that one little word brought back so many memories. Just then, the rest of his family showed up. "Bella, please tell us what the hell just happened. Jasper and Edward keep saying it's not their business to tell" Emmet said, sounding annoyed. I raised my eyebrow at him. He always was the impatient one. "Emmet" Esme scolded.

"No its fine Esme" I told her without looking at her. "If I was him I'd probably say the same thing." They looked a little shocked that I wasn't telling them to get lost. "So you'll tell us what went wrong with the copying?" Alice asked cautiously. I didn't answer at first, just looking at the pond before I muttered a "sure. Oh and by the way, nothing went _wrong_ with the copying. His power was copied just fine." I told them.

"Why did it hurt for jasper to be copied but not Alice?" Carlisle questioned. I sighed and then spoke, "Because most the time, when I'm copying a power, it allows that particular vampire to use their power on me in the time span that it takes for me to copy it." I started. "That's interesting, but what does that have to do with the question?" He asked, looking confused. "I was getting to that" I replied, slightly annoyed. "It didn't hurt Alice because even if she had gotten a vision of me, it wouldn't be painful"

"But Jasper's power is different." I continued more quietly. "When he was able to use his powers, he could feel my emotions" I finished. "Wait, that doesn't explain why he was on the ground in so much pain" Emmet pointed out. "Yes, it does" Jasper said, so I wouldn't have to. "That was the extent of her emotions. I've never felt so much pain…" He trailed off. They all looked at me with understanding. Rosalie looked at me with such pity and remorse that I never thought I'd see from her.

"That's what you've been feeling for the past 62 years?" Edward asked quietly, as if he feared the answer. I used Jasper's power on him out of curiosity. Guilt, remorse, regret, and self-hatred were all coming from him. "Yes" I answered, standing up. "I can feel your emotions, all of you. I don't need your pity" I glared at them before teleporting back to the castle.

"Finally! Where did you go?" Celia asked when I teleported next to her. "No-where. Get Cassie and Caitlyn and six others and meet me in the throne room. We're going on our mission early." I ordered. "Got a little aggression you need to take out on someone?" She laughed. "Ok, back in a second"

She came down with the seven I sent her for and I was giving them the plan for what we were doing. "Now we told him that we wouldn't be there for another four days so that puts surprise on our side. If we teleport that gives us even more of an upper hand. Remember that these are newborns that have no strategy and only strength. Use it to your advantage." "Yes Master." They answered in unison.

"Leaving early I see." Marcus observed, coming through the doors. "I got restless" I shrugged. "Oh, I'm sure" He replied mockingly. "Enjoy yourself, and be cautious" He said before exiting. Me and Celia each grabbed half the group and soon we were only 50 meters from the newborn camp.

"Finish quickly. If you find any humans alive here being used for food then don't touch them until their examined. Understood? "I asked. "Yes" They all replied in unison "Don't try to take on the leader. He's mine. I could use a good fight." I smiled just at the thought of it. "Ok everyone, have fun" and with that, they ran and ambushed the vampires.

_Should we take on some newborns or just wait for the leader to show himself?_ Apollo asked. "Lets get some newborns out the way" I answered. I climbed on his back and he charged after the others of Ghost. We arrived in the middle of the fight and I jumped off Apollo's back and set three on fire right off the bat. I turned around too see Evie doing the same thing.

After about twenty minutes, there were only about 40 newborns left when the leader finally came though the trees with fifteen more. My guess is that he just made them. He looked shocked and was soon trying to charge Bianca. Any other time this would have been fun to watch since she is my best fighter, but right now I needed a fight that could fight back.

I cut him off before he could reach her and slammed him into a tree, causing it to snap. He turned around and snarled at me, crouching down. I copied and sprung at him. He tried to dodge before I could reach him but I caught him by the neck and slammed him to the ground causing a small crater.

"Get up" I ordered. "Why so early" He asked mockingly, getting to his feet. "Well you obviously weren't listening, so I came a bit early" I responded. "So I see." He said, before lunging at me again. It was obvious that he had no power so I had no reason to prolong this. I let him tackle me before setting him on fire. When I got up, there were a bunch of purple fires with vampire limbs in them. Ghost seemed to be guarding a bunch of terrified looking humans so they wouldn't make a break for it.

Apparently, Shamira had already examined the humans and none of them had any potential. "Kill them" I muttered. This is my job. To keep our secret, it was inevitable that these humans had to die. It was sad to see their faces and know that they had a life somewhere. Parents, siblings, and friends were all things that were stolen from them. It was my order that would take their life but it was the leader of this group that killed them.

If my girls and I didn't do this, no-one else would. Our purpose was to keep both the human race and the vampire race continuing peacefully and this was the only way. Sometimes, sacrifices had to be made. Sometimes, that sacrifice is losing yourself in the process.

**A/N: I kinda wanted to get this out of the way so yea. But there will be more Cullens {And Edawrd xD} from now on.**


	9. A Plan

**A/N: You know, I really should be doing track practice instead….Naaaa.**

**Bella POV**

I was stalking the stalker. A human male was following behind a young teenage girl with a knife. She didn't notice since it was dark and he was hiding. I never could understand why these humans would find pleasure in taking one of their own kind's lives. Oh well. I left Ghost for an hour before we went back to the caste because I hadn't hunted in a while. So now here I was, hunting my prey. Right when the girl turned down the alley, I grabbed the human killer and teleported us to the woods. "What the?!" He screamed. "Wha- What are you?" He sounded terrified. "Your death" I answered, before biting into his throat.

**Edward Pov** (maybe one of the last…he's hard to write)

I can't believe she had left the castle. My family and I agreed to give her a few hours of peace, but I never thought she would _leave_. Did she really want to get away from us that bad? Maybe we had hurt her too much to get her back. Maybe _I_ did. Just looking Into Bella's eyes you could see the struggle she must have with herself everyday. Did we put that struggle there?

Even with the pain in her eyes, they were still beautiful. Her eyes were so deep and so vast. So unending. I'd seen nothing like them. That same burning fire Bella always had was still there, but it was supplemented by something else as well. I saw something deeper in her mind lingering around the edges, just a little too far for me to understand. There was something in the back of her mind that I could see she was unwilling to recognize, but yet it was something that plagued her every second of every minute of every day. In her eyes I saw this burning desire, this smoldering fire that threatened to consume her if she wasn't careful. A fire that threatened to consume me too.

When it comes down to it, this is my fault. It's my fault that we left her. It's my fault that she's a vampire and it's my fault that she hates us. If I had never told my family to leave her, if I would have just done what she asked and changed her, then we wouldn't all being feeling these miserable emotions. You didn't have to be Jasper to know that everyone was feeling dejected.

The thoughts of my family weren't helping to give me hope. _What if she'll never take us back? What if we never get the chance to explain?_ Alice was wondering to herself. They were good questions, but I'm not sure I wanted the answers. Bella was her own person. We couldn't force her to listen to us.

We were all sitting in Emmet and Rosalie's room trying to figure out what to do. "But dude, you heard her power. She could probably kill us with a snap of her finger for all we know" Emmet said, continuing a conversation that I must have tuned out. "True, but do you think she would?" Rosalie asked, looking as if she just figured something out. "What do you mean?" Jasper inquired. "Well even if she does have the power to kill us, I don't think she would. I mean, she must still love us on some level, right? It wouldn't just go away" Rosalie responded.

"That's genius, Rosalie!" Alice exclaimed. "What?" Emmet asked, annoyed. "She's saying that if we just pick at Bella's love for us, no matter how small it might be, then it might bring the old Bella back." Alice explained. "And the easiest way to do that would be…" Emmet started. "Through Edward" Jasper finished.

"It's as good as any other plan, but I'm not sure that she'll even talk to me" I admitted. She seemed like she was avoiding even looking at me. "She doesn't have to, not at first anyway" Alice explains. "Then how…" She interrupted me. "Just be…you to her. Don't take no for an answer. If she fell for you once she can do it again." She was right, in an amazingly simple way. To bring back _my_ Bella, I'll have to be _her_ Edward.

I'll do whatever it takes to make Bella apart of this family again. Apart of _our_ family. She belongs with us. Right now, she probably still thinks I didn't love her. That's the first thing I have to prove to her that she's wrong about and the other is that she can trust me. Not as easy as it sounds, but I'll do whatever I have to. "Your right" I answered Alice. "So it's a plan?" Rosalie asked, looking around at everybody. "It's a plan"

**A/N: This is uber short but I needed to put it in their. And I just woke up so don't hold it against me if its horrible :P**


	10. Withering Rose

**A/N: I just found out that my childhood friend Nick, who I just saw for the first time in forever, likes the twilight series…weird. I didn't even know he could read lol ^-^**

**Bella POV**

"No" I answered Caius, sitting on a couch in our meeting room. "What about the humans?" He asked, leaning against the wall. I shook my head. "None of them had anything special about them." I answered. "Ah, what a pity," He seemed a little crestfallen. "Don't be troubled, brother. The Volturi is strong enough" It was true. We didn't really need anyone else, especially when Ghost was on our side. "Certainly, but its always interesting to have something new isn't it?" He pointed out. "I couldn't agree more" Aro decided, sitting at the desk only he uses. I think they were just slightly power hungry. Whatever makes them happy, I guess.

"Well there have been no other problems lately. Not many are foolish enough to try to challenge us. So what will you do with your spare time when you have no-one to fight, sister?" Marcus inquired teasingly from his seat on the recliner. "Who knows, maybe I'll just kill you all and start my own group" I smiled. "It might dispose of some of my boredom." Aro chuckled and said "Well brothers, it seems that we should be hiding instead of talking to this cruel monster" "I'm hurt that you would think of me like that Aro" I laughed. "I'll be in the courtyard if you need me" I said, standing up from the couch. "Try not to kill any of the guard on your way" Caius said after me. I just chuckled while walking down the hall.

"Hello, Bella" Someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw it was Edward. "Edward" I nodded at him and kept walking. Unfortunately, he continued to walk with me. I had a mental debate with myself on whether or not to tell him to go away but decided against it. As long as he and his family are going to be here, I can at least be civil towards them. That doesn't mean I have to be best friends with them or anything, but I don't have to hate their guts either.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" He asked. "You already are" I pointed out. He just smirked at me, although it seemed sad somehow. "Well, since I'm already talking to you, can I ask you something" He requested, seeming unsure. "Shoot" I said and threw open the double doors leading outside. The sun was shining on my skin making us sparkle. I stepped into the shade of a tree about 10 meters from the castle and sat down. Edward stood a couple feet away and I patted the spot next to me in invitation.

"What do you want" I asked after he had sat down next to me. He left some space in between us, which I was grateful for. "Well…how were you changed?" He asked. "Victoria" was my simple answer. He looked up into the sky until finally he looked at me and said "I'm sorry". I knew he'd blame himself. It's his fault he left me, not his fault Victoria killed me. "Edward, it's in the past. It's not even important anymore" I sighed.

"Bella" He said and then repeated. "Bella, That day in the forest…" Oh no. "Edward can we please not talk about this." I snapped. "But…" He started. "No, I really don't want to relive that" I said, standing up. I was about to walk away until he grabbed my wrist. "I'll get you to trust me. I won't give up" He said and then he let go. I walked away in a sort of daze, wondering why he would want my trust to begin with.

**Aro POV**

Isabella probably didn't even realize how different she was acting now that the Cullens had arrived. Just looking at her, you could notice a difference. She didn't look so tense anymore, and she walked and acted as if she was more relaxed. I knew it was a good idea to bring the Cullens here. Before Isabella had never acted as if she was alive, and now in their presence, she had a certain fire in her eyes that made her beautiful far beyond physical features.

Of course, if I'm being honest with myself I didn't only bring them here to help Isabella. I knew that She would never willingly go to the Cullens to acquire their powers, so I brought them to her. She is our most powerful weapon and to make her as strong as powerful is the key point to the Volturi's constant success. We have not lost one person in battle since she joined. How could I not want to keep her as powerful as possible? If it was anyone else, I might be worried that they were so much stronger than me, but I know that Isabella doesn't have it in her to betray anyone, especially me.

But that was just a bonus for me. The main idea was Isabella. I knew how hard even existing for her was, because even though she would never admit it, it was obvious that she thought her life was pointless. But now she looked untroubled by anything. I had never seen such a tranquil expression on her face. I knew that bringing the Cullens here would have an effect on her but I could never hope for such a drastic change so quickly. She was the perfect withering rose, flourishing back into existence.

**A/N: Props to my favorite reviewer who told me they were almost late for work just because they tried to finish reading the last chapter. That made me happy ^-^ (hope you didn't get in trouble) so as thanks I added Aro's POV like you hoped for. Thanks again for making my day!!!**


	11. Family

**A/N: I'm trying to give you guys as many chapters as possible because after today I get a little busy for a few days and won't be able to write. Sorrrrrry….lol**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked. What is with these Cullens trying to talk to me to today? I wondered, as I turned to face Rosalie. "What now?" I asked. This coven was doing enough to confuse me already. What else could she do to add to it? "Well, I just wanted to apologize for how I used to act towards you" she answered. That was it. She added to the confusion.

"Huh?" I asked, although I obviously knew what she said. "I said that I wanted to apologize for how I used to act towards you." She repeated, even though she too, knew I had heard her. "Uh-huh, and what brought this on?" I asked, staring at her. "Isn't it obvious?" She assumed. "Sorry, but I never took you for the apologizing type" I countered. She sighed. "I just felt bad, ok? When we heard that you were dead I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you how sorry I was, but now I do so I took it." She finished.

"Well I must say I'm touched Rosie." I smirked sarcastically. She looked a bit amazed at first but then a small smile started to form at the edge of her lips. I smiled "And anyway, just forget it. What's in the past can stay there." I turned around and kept walking. "Oh and Bella" she called. I cocked my head to the said to show I was listening but I kept walking. "So…do you hate us?" She asked. I stopped. "No, not hate" And I kept walking.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

"I'm next!" Emmet declared, coming into the training room where Bianca and I were currently sparring. You can go, B" I told her. She just nodded and left. "Is it just me, or are you and your family determined to disrupt me at every given moment?" I asked ironically. "We're determined" He said, smiling foolishly. "So, are you going to fight me?" He asked. "If you're willing to make that mistake then I'm willing to grant it" I smiled sardonically. "No powers. Fair game" He declared. "Reasonable enough" I agreed, before crouching into a hunting position.

Three minutes later I had Emmet pinned to the ground with my teeth inches from his neck. "Dead" I stated, before jumping off of him. "How" He asked, looking dumbfounded. "What can I say, I'm good." I said. I wasn't bragging, just stating a fact. "Could you teach me how you did that one flip punch thingy you did?" He asked hopefully. "Um, sure" I decided. "Thanks sis" He smiled happily at me. I just ignored him and started giving him instructions.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

I was sitting in the courtyard on a stone bench, just staring at the sky. "Can I join you" I heard a motherly voice ask. "If you want" I told her. "How are you?" Esme wondered. "Fine" I responded. "Do you like your home here?" She inquired. "It's nice I guess. I don't really have anything to compare it to since it's been my only home as a vampire. I can't really compare my human and vampire memories." I answered her. She seemed overly curious. "What about the missions? Do you enjoy those?" Definitely overly curious "Well, it helps me to feel like I'm actually helping in some way. It makes me think I'm actually not just a waste of space." I didn't know why I was telling her this.

"Oh honey, you could never be a waste of space" She told me. She looked like she wanted to hug me. I'm glad she restrained herself. "Can't I be?" I disagreed. "To kill, just to protect your kind seems like a heavy burden. How could someone as dedicated as that be a waste?" She contradicted. Maybe. I smiled at her as we sat in contented silence.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

"Do you always dress like that?" Alice asked, gesturing to my black and gold clothes and black cape. I just looked at her and said "If your about to try discuss my wardrobe with me then this is a waste of a conversation." Before turning around and heading back to my room. How is she going to pop out of no-where when I'm trying to relax and ask me about my clothes? That girl is unnatural. "Sorry" she said, looking dejected. "I just haven't had much fun with clothes since you…disappeared, I guess." She explained. "And why is that?" I asked, trying to pretend like I cared. "Well, without you it just lost the interest it held for me."

I stopped and looked at her. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. "It's exactly as I said." She shrugged. As a human, Alice had been my best friend. I'm not sure if she knew how much I depended on that relationship. For someone who had grown up with no-one to be close to, having her there was always nice. She ripped that away when she left. Can I believe her now? "I'm not sure I understand" I said, lying through my teeth. She gave me a look as if she knew I was lying, but also as if she understood. "That's ok," she said, and I caught the double meaning. She gave me a sad smile before turning around and walking away.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

"Is it hard, still?" Jasper asked, leaning against the stone wall of the castle. It was night time and I was just sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall next to him. "A bit." I answered him. "Taking an innocent life isn't exactly what I would call easy, but I feel like it has to be done…I'm a monster" We were silent for a while before he spoke. "When I was first changed I was a monster of the deadliest kind. I killed humans without a single thought. I took innocent lives to fuel my own cursed half-life. I had filled the place of god, deciding who would live and who would die. I had no longer been Jasper Whitlock."

He looked down at me. "As the decades passed I had begun to realize the debt of all the life I had taken. I began to really see the monster in my once red eyes. My gift, or curse depending on which way you look at it, made it possible for me to experience the emotions of the humans that I killed. I lived their death with them as I killed them. I felt like a monster, yet I still did it." He tucked his hands in his pocket and continued. "I'm glad that it isn't the same thing for you." I looked at the ground and said "How am I different? I take defenseless human lives whenever my mission requires." I disagreed. "Maybe" He said "But the difference is that you do it to keep peace. To keep balance. That doesn't make you a monster" He smiled at me.

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

"Does Ghost change their schedule from time to time or do they keep it routine?" Carlisle inquired. "Neither" I answered. "I pretty much choose what I want them to work on that day and that's what they do" I finished. "Ah" He said. We were sitting in the study Aro had given especially to Carlisle for his stay. "When you touched Evie's arm when they were on fire, which I assume is her power, why weren't you injured? He fired off. "Its one of the powers I've acquired. I'm immune." I told him. He looked like he was taking that in. We had been at this for about two hours now.

"Any more questions" I asked. He seemed to hesitate before saying "Yes. Are you happy here? Do you like your life how it is now? He wondered. "That's none of your business" I said, rising from my point on the couch. How would anyone think I was happy with this life? I knew Edward was wrong by saying we couldn't go to heaven or hell because we had no souls. I was practically living hell right now. Was I happy being able to help instead of just sitting around? Sure. Was I satisfied with my life? Not exactly.

"I don't see why you care anyway" I said, walking towards the door. "Of course I care, Bella" Carlisle argued with me. "How could I not?" He added. "Why should you, I'm not your problem to concern yourself with, now am I?" I asked, walking out. Right before the door closed, I heard him mutter his last words. "I'm always concerned about family, Bella."

**  
A/N: Yea, no Edward in this chapter. I have some serious writers block on how to get Bella and Edward moving along, so instead of leaving you guys hanging, I wrote this. Hopefully it can satisfy some people enough until I can think of something. (Suggestions welcome, lol). If it doesn't…sorry? Lol, Peace.**


	12. Will Power

**A/N: I wonder if anyone noticed that Bella was having trouble trusting Alice in the last chapter but she was opening up to Jazz big time. Personally, I like having a friendship between them because they never really got the chance during the books and my Bella and Jasper went through similar things so they connect well. By the way, thanks to all the reviewers!!! You guys rock. I'm at over a 100! Also thanks to the people that read but don't review. I guess you guys are cool too... lol. Damn, this a long authors note. I'm going to shut up now….**

**Bella POV**

"You know, of course, that we have to work on your newly acquired powers, dear sister?" Aro told me. "Hm? Oh right." I responded, still a little caught up in my thoughts. With Emmet calling me sis and Carlisle calling me family, I was a little mystified at the moment. "Don't trouble yourself. Things will, in due time, work themselves out" Marcus reassured. He always had an uncanny ability to guess my thoughts, if not the specifics. It was a bit troubling, really.

"Tell me brother, were you always so eerie, or is it just my ill-fated knack to bring it out in you?" I speculated. "Do you actually think me so unnatural, Isabella?" He asked, and continued by saying, "Wouldn't that be a tad hypocritical?" I just laughed. "Well, back to the subject at hand" Caius implied. "Yes, right" Aro started. "I don't think it would be entirely difficult to master young Jasper's ability and nor do I think Alice's shall be a problem for you, but perhaps we should develop Edwards?" He asked.

"Do you believe me incapable of perfecting his copied power? I'm hurt" I joked. "I'm sure you are" he replied carelessly. "But it's always better to be safe. Meet me in _our_ training room in an hour" he said, before strolling out. Our training room was smaller than the more common one and only used for the masters and their personal bodyguards. "Well, you should get ready." Caius said and walked out while Marcus followed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**......**

"Ok, open your mind." Aro practically ordered. _I wonder if _her_ Edward's powers will be more, or less powerful when she uses it_, He thought. I repeated what he just said, not all that happy that he thought of Edward as _mine_ and he replied by telling me "Good, but that is what I meant you to hear. Try to delve deeper into my mind. Get past the barrier" That is how we ended up here, an hour later, with me reading thoughts I didn't really want in his head. I didn't particularly enjoy him thinking _she has a new fire in her eyes since the Cullens arrived_. As far as I know, I have been acting no different than usual…have I?

Eventually, he was satisfied with my progress and before walking out he said "try to hone it more. Use it on the Cullens. It might be interesting to know their thoughts." I can't say I completely and wholly agreed with him. My thoughts were once more interrupted by shouts of "mommy" coming from not too far away. I turned around to see Cassie and Caitlyn on Apollo's back coming towards me. _How did the training go? _Apollo asked. "As well as to be expected," I answered. He just nodded his head.

"We're bored" Cassie started "would you like to race us?" Caitlyn finished, while they both hopped off Apollo's back. These girls never did get tired of racing. Just as I was about to answer I heard footsteps and sure enough, Alice and Edward appeared not two seconds later. "Hello Bella" Edward said, smiling cautiously. Alice just smiled at me. "Hello" I answered. He seemed surprised that it wasn't in the usual detached voice I reserved for him and his family.

"Hello, that's Cassie" Caitlyn begun "and that's Caitlyn" Cassie concluded. "How do you know our mommy?" They asked at the same time. "Mommy?" Alice wondered, staring at me. I just shrugged. "Their as close to daughters to me as anything" I responded to her questioning look. "Really" Edward asked "how remarkable" He told me, smiling that crooked smile I remembered all too well. "I guess" I responded, shrugging again. "Who's this?" Alice asked, looking at Apollo. "This is Apollo, a half were-wolf. Long story." I told her. She looked a little awed but nodded without asking any further questions.

"Would you like to race?" The twins asked, staring at them and climbing back onto Apollo's back. Alice gave Edward a meaningful look before saying "sure, let's go," and walking off with the other three. "Ciao Bella" She called after me, leaving me and Edward alone. "May I talk to you?" He asked politely. "The last time you said that it didn't end too well." I warned. "Yes, I believe I made you angry" He responded. "Understandably, since you were trying to bring up a past I would rather forget." I said, glaring a little. He flinched. "I'm sorry" He said in such a genuine voice that I had no choice but to forgive him. I sighed. "Yes we can talk, come on" I said, leading him to my room.

We walked up a few flight of stairs and into a rather large area that I call my room. I took a seat on my bed while he just stood by the closed door. "So what do I owe the honor of this visit, Mr. Cullen?" I asked sarcastically. He smiled a little but it was gone so fast that I wasn't sure I actually saw it. "Bella" He said, sounding unsure. He sat there for a minute until I sighed again. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Come here" I told him. He took an unsteady step forward, looking as if he expected me to yell at him. When I didn't, he sat on the bed too, so that we were facing each other.

"Um…" He tried to start but seemed at a loss for words. I had never seen Edward unable to come up with the right words to get his point across. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. "Well, you see…" he started before we heard '_Knock, knock, knock' _coming from the door.** (A/N: A little suspense never hurt anyone :P) **This time, it was his turn to sigh. "Come in" I said. "Hey Isabella, do you…Oh!" Celia gasped, looking back and forth between me and Edward. "What is it?" I asked, annoyed with the interruption. "Well, Ghost wanted to know if you wanted to join in a race we're all having. He can come too because his coven is in it also, along with Jane and Felix." She told me.

I smiled. I loved races that involved so many. "Want to?" I asked Edward. He looked a little gloomy, but agreed. It took about four minutes to get everyone organized and lined up. "Ok, so you have to go from here, around the city three times and back." Alec announced. "Stick to the forest and don't get seen by any humans." he told us. I smirked at the Cullens, mainly Edward, because I know he isn't used to anyone being faster than him and he is about to be in for a surprise. "Go" Alec said, and everyone was gone. Well, except for me and the twins. We smiled, knowing that we would win anyway and didn't go until a minute later.

As I was running, I thought. For some reason, all the human memories I tried to keep blocked from my mind all these years resurfaced and I was so caught up in them that I didn't notice when I was passing the others. I just kept running. Finally I stopped at the castle and noticed no-one was back yet. It only took about nine seconds for the twins to arrive and about a minute and a half for the others to start showing up. Predictably, Edward came in fourth. He looked at me, but there was no resentment for his loss. If fact, he looked kind of awe struck.

When everyone was their, Alec announced the top five. The order was like this; me, Caitlyn, Cassie, Edward, and Bianca. I wasn't all that surprised really. "Nice" I heard a southern voice say and turned around to see Jasper. He gave me a quick hug and walked back to his family. Alice looked a little jealous, not of me, but of jasper. How odd. Eventually, the vampires started to return to what they were doing. Only a few lingered. Edward included.

I was in the middle of a discussion with Felix. He always thought I should give the guard a few lesson and I always argued that Ghost was my responsibility and the guard was my brothers. He never listened. A couple years ago, I almost killed him because he got me so angry. He never made that mistake again. Now we just talked about it instead of arguing. While we were talking, Edward kept casting glances in our direction until I finally told Felix I had something else to deal with.

When everyone had finally gone back inside, I walked over to him. "You know, your giving off the impression of being slightly bored" I observed. "Just waiting for you" He answered. "I figured as much" I said, pulling him to our tree. I sat down and he followed suit. "You wanted to continue our earlier conversation, I presume?" I asked. "If you want to, I mean, I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do." He responded. "No trouble." I said, staring into his troubled topaz eyes.

"Bella" He started, once again. "I just…" He pinched the bridge of his nose, just like I always remember him doing when he was frustrated. "You can read thoughts now right?" He asked. "I mean, you've touched me" He pointed out. I nodded my head to clarify his thoughts. "Yes, but I can turn it off and on at will." I told him. "Could you read my thoughts right now?" He requested. "It would probably make this simpler." He smiled. I had to remind myself to take an –unnecessary- breath before I nodded and complied with his wishes.

At first he was only thinking what he wanted me to hear. _He still loved me. He wanted me to trust him. He wanted me back._ I didn't know if that was just what he wanted me to hear or not so I grabbed his hand –ignoring the spark of electricity- and used Aro's power. Not only could I see every thought he ever had, but his family's as well. _He left for my safety. He and his entire family were depressed when they thought I was dead. How happy they were when they found me again and how sad when they realized I hated them. Alice was thinking of ways to get me to love them all again. Edward thinking he would do anything to get me to trust him again._

When the onslaught of memories stopped I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him. I put everything I was into it. Both of our pain and love were mixed in to make it the most bitter-sweet and the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. We told each other everything without words in that one blissful moment. "Do you love me?" I asked when we had pulled away. He said "of course," while holding me to him. I buried my head in his chest.

"How far would you be willing to go for me? My life has been hell because of you." I said bluntly. I didn't need to look to know his face was pure torture right now. "I know" was all he said, and he held me tighter. "I forgive you" I told him "but if you want me" I said, pulling away. "Then keep trying. Prove to me that you won't give up." I knew I loved him and I knew he loved me, but I had to know that he wouldn't just leave me when he realized I wasn't exactly the same Bella he used to know. I _had_ to know he wouldn't give up on me.

"I won't. I'll do whatever it takes, Bella" He said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "But I'm not sure I have the will power to stay distanced from you to any degree." He admitted. "Will power" I muttered, looking down. "Is exactly what you'll need, but not in the way that you think." I told him. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking perplexed, rubbing his hands up and down my arms in an unconscious gesture. "It'll take a lot of will power to deal with who I am now." I said, looking up at him. "I'll manage" He responded confidently.

"We'll see" I replied, pecking him on the lips one more time and turning around, walking back towards the castle. I wanted nothing more than to be able to have Edward love me for who I am now, because I'm not sure I'll ever be the old shy and clumsy Bella. This was the only option I could think of. So now I had to use _my _will power to make sure I didn't fall into his arms too soon. If I did, and he decided he didn't want me after all, it would only result in me being hurt again. So it seems that it comes down to a game of wills. I sighed.

**A/N: Why is it that I can never get a flash of inspiration during the day? I just wrote this at 2:00 in the morning. My brain is fuzzed so sorry if some people don't like how this is going. Peace dudes…**


	13. Authors Note

Ok guys, sorry i haven't updated . . . and sorry this isin't an update. I live with my dad now ( :-/ ) and i can only use the computer when i go over to my moms, which is about once every two weeks, but i'll try to keep this story going anyway.

One other problem though, i completely forgot where i was going with this, so do you guys have any ideas? Help please. . . 


End file.
